Episode 18
is the eighteenth episode of the Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba anime. Tanjiro and Inosuke face off against the Father Spider Demon of Mt. Natagumo. Tanjiro unleashes an attack, only to get hurled away by the demon's overwhelming power. Landing near a river, he comes upon the young demon Rui torturing the Sister Spider Demon. When Rui calls their bond of terror and hatred "a family’s bond," Tanjiro is enraged. So begins the battle between Rui and Tanjiro. Plot Giyu and Shinobu arrive on Mount Natagumo and examine a scene laced with the body of their comrades. The woman asks if Giyu knew any of them and states they were told a number of low-level demons were sent in. The duo moves along without conversing any longer but Shinobu says they should try to get along on this joint assignment. The Water Hashira claims he is only here to slay demons and they decide to split up along two diverging paths. Meanwhile, Tanjiro's Water Wheel hardly cuts into the skin of the Spider Demon. The Father of the Spider Clan tries to crush him, but Inosuke slashes his other arm. Neither of them can cut through the demon's hardened skin, worrying Tanjiro. The demon tries to attack again but Inosuke cuts him off. The wild boar isn't at full power and is effortlessly cast aside with a single swipe of the demon's arm. Tanjiro and Inosuke lead the demon down the river where Tanjiro springs a trap. He drops an entire tree on him using Lateral Water Wheel and prepares the final and most precise form of Water Breathing. He gets halfway through the tenth form only for the demon to free itself and repel Tanjiro using the tree. The Spider Demon uses his absurd strength to launch Tanjiro far away to another area. As he's flung away, Tanjiro begs Inosuke not to die and says the demon is one of the Twelve Kizuki. Inosuke watches Tanjiro get sent away and is caught off guard by the massive demon. Elsewhere, Zenitsu continues to try lowering his heart rate using the breathing technique in order to slow down the poison infecting him. However, it's getting difficult for him to breathe and he's lost feeling in both arms and legs. He apologizes to Nezuko for dying but hears the voice of his master telling him not to give up. Zenitsu notices a butterfly floating toward him that turns out to be Shinobu. Tanjiro manages to land safely by using his Water Wheel move to break the fall. He notices the sound of a girl screaming and happens upon Rui abusing his sister. He warns Tanjiro to stay out of it but the demon slayer believes they're not truly bonded like family. He only detects fear and hatred and calls the Spider Clan's bonds forged. A demon slayer suddenly interrupts them only to be sliced into pieces by Rui's webs. Enraged, Rui demands Tanjiro call his bonds fake again. The aura around him changes and intimidates even Tanjiro. Worried, the demon slayer promises to return to his ally as this fight is settled. He says he'll tell Rui as many times as he'd like that his family's bonds are counterfeit. Inosuke manages to hide a short distance away from his respective Spider Demon. Injured, the wounded boar leaves a trail of blood that leads the demon straight to him. With time running out, Inosuke tries to think of a plan to survive this encounter. The demon catches up to him but he flees and tries to think of how he can hold out until Tanjiro returns. However, he's annoyed with that attitude and turns around to rush the demon head-on. The wild boar returns to himself and slashes the demon's arm. He uses his other sword to smash into the blade and dig it further into the demon's arm. Inosuke admits Tanjiro's attitude infected him but the reckless hunter realizes he's not the type to fight with his head. Using his signature reckless brute force, Insouke successfully cleaves the demon's arm off. Back at Tanjiro's fight with Rui, he's struggling against the demon's webs. Rui threatens to kill Tanjiro slowly unless he takes back his words. The demon slayer refuses and claims that Rui's actions don't make any sense for someone with a real bond. Inosuke chases Rui's father through the forest and uses his enhanced sense of touch to find him hiding in a tree. The Spider Demon sheds its skin and morphs into a more powerful form. Intimidated, Inosuke lowers his sword and loses hope for victory. Despite his wavering spirit, Inosuke hears Tanjiro's voice reminding him not to die. He recalls his kindness as well of the words of Old Lady Hisa. Inosuke's tenacity returns and he stands up to the demon determined to win. Father's new form proves to be extremely fast and quickly overwhelms Inosuke. The wild boar tries to counterattack with Fang Three, Devour but his swords break on the back of the demon's neck. The Spider Demon picks up the battered boar by his head and tries to crush it. Inosuke stabs its neck with Fang One, Pierce but it has no effect. The demon starts crushing his head and Inosuke recalls a short memory of his mother leaving him behind. He also sees memories of Tanjiro and Inosuke as he nears death. Inosuke is rescued when Giyu appears in the nick of time to sever the demon's arm. Still alive, Inosuke is surprised by the newcomer's strength. The demon regrows its arm and tries to crush its new enemy. However, Giyu effortlessly slays the demon with Striking Tide. Inosuke is astounded and admits he's never seen anyone as incredible as this man. Meanwhile, the acrid odor fades and Tanjiro is able to detect the scent of the threads. Rui is impressed by his opponent's bravery and intellect. Tanjiro tries to launch a counterattack with Water Surface Slash, but one of Rui's threads snaps Tanjiro's blade. Characters ;MAIN *Tanjiro Kamado *Inosuke Hashibira *Zenitsu Agatsuma ;SUPPORTING *Giyu Tomioka *Shinobu Kocho ;ANTAGONISTS *Spider Demon (Father) *Spider Demon (Sister) *Rui ;FLASHBACK *Hisa *Kotoha ;MENTIONED *Nezuko Kamado Techniques Total Concentration Breathing *Water Breathing **Lateral Water Wheel **Constant Flux (Failed) **Striking Tide **Water Surface Slash (Failed) *Beast Breathing **Devour (Failed) **Pierce Location *Mount Natagumo Battles & Events *Tanjiro & Inosuke vs. Father (Concluded) *Insouke vs. Father (Concluded) *Giyu vs. Father (Concluded) *Tanjiro vs. Rui (Started) Navigation Category:Season 1 Episodes